Revenir pour tout réécrire
by nakaa
Summary: La guerre est gagnée pour Harry, mais la victoire est amère. Il va retourner dans le passé pour réécrire l'Histoire, accompagné de Draco. A l'époque des Maraudeurs, on peut changer bien des choses... Surtout après avoir découvert que Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenir pour tout réécrire**_

Ceci est ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Nakaa, le 3 juillet 2009

**Résumé**

La guerre est gagnée pour Harry, mais la victoire est amère. Il va retourner dans le passé pour réécrire l'Histoire, accompagné de Draco. A l'époque des Maraudeurs, on peut changer bien des choses...

**Prologue**

L'Angleterre, sorcière comme moldue, était en guerre. Le Ministre Fudge avait fini par admettre la réaparition de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais beaucoup trop tard. Voldemort et ses sbires écumaient le monde entier.

Tout les pays se rendaient enfin compte de la gravité de la situation. Hélas, les espions mangemorts étaient déjà infiltrés et les gouvernements tombaient les uns à la suite des autres. L'espoir disparaissait en même temps que les moldus, les sorciers « sang de bourbe »... De grands symboles s'effondraient : Dumbledore, les aurors...

La seule lueur d'espoir restante était... Harry Potter. On n'osait plus prononcer son nom car Voldemort l'avait interdit et la leçon avait été bien enregistrée au bout de quelques morts supplémentaires. Retranché à Poudlard, qui n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec une école, il organisait la résistance. L'ordre du Phénix, ou ce qu'il en restait, combattait encore. Quelques mangemorts étaient revenus à la raison et les aidaient.

Harry Potter réfléchissait à tout cela en observant les mangemorts qui approchaient,suivis par leur Maître. Ils étaient nombreux, très nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux que les membres de la résistance.

Les plus proches lieutenants d'Harry se tenaient à ces cotés, près à tout pour qu'il atteigne sa cible, Voldemort. Celui-ci était enfin mortel puisque sans horcruxes, mais personne n'osait lever sa baguette devant le presque maître incontesté du monde. Et de toute manière, personne en dehors d'un cercle restreins, s'en doutait.

Ronald Weasley avait perdu sa femme, Hermione Granger, dans une bataille et ne voulait que la mort du coupable, son frère, Percy, qui était de venu mangemort.

Severus Rogue, ancien espion haut placé parmi les mangemorts, souhaitait seulement la fin de sa douloureuse vie. La mort de son mentor, Dumbledore, l'avait désespéré.

Draco Malfoy était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour fuir la Marque après que son père, Lucius le lui ait demandé. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte de son erreur de se soumettre à ce monstre et sa femme, sa chère Narcissa, en était morte. Il l'avait suivi peu après.

Draco n'avait pas regretté son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, le côté lumineux, celui du Survivant. Il n'était pas totalement humain, il avait du sang d'elfe. En conséquence, il avait besoin d'un compagnon pour le reste de sa vie. Sa magie elfique avait choisi Harry Potter, mais il n'avait toujours pas osé le lui annoncer.

Il n'était plus temps de penser à cela. La bataille allait commencer. Le monstre aux yeux rouges avançait vers le devant de ses troupes, restant assez loin pour qu'un sortilège mortel ne puisse l'atteindre. Derrière lui, Bellatrix Lestrange souriait, la folie brillait dans ses pupilles. La rage bouillonna plus fort dans les veines du Survivant. Sa détermination se renforça. Il ne pouvait les laisser diriger le monde. Il devait les stopper.

Voldemort regarda son ennemi, le dernier à avoir la force, le charisme nécessaire pour rassembler des rebelles autour de lui. Quel dommage qu'il refuse de le servir... Sa puissance aurait pu lui être utile. Lançant un sonorus, il se décida à s'adresser aux derniers résistants.

- Admettez votre défaite et votre punition sera légère ! Si vous continuez, seule la mort vous attend !

Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion, mais peut-être que quelques lâches viendraient... Et parfois il suffit qu'un rat quitte le navire pour que tout les autres le suivent. Il n'y en eut aucun. Seul le silence et la tension grandissante lui répondirent.

D'un côté du parc de Poudlard, les Mangemorts attendaient le droit de détruire, de faire souffrir... De l'autre, les derniers combattants de la Lumière se tenaient devant le vieux château abimé par la guerre. La détermination figeait les visages, pour la dernière fois, ils se battraient.

Aujourd'hui, soit ils gagnaient,soit ils mourraient tous.

La tension était trop, beaucoup trop forte, Voldemort finit par craquer : il ordonna de passer à l'attaque.

Aussitôt, des centaines d'hommes fanatisés se lancèrent sur les forces ennemies. Hurlant, criant leur haine, ils tuaient, blessaient... Ils firent face à une farouche opposition. L'énergie du désespoir.

C'était la dernière bataille, la dernière rebéllion contre Voldemort : il fallait la victoire.

Sous les rayons de toutes les couleurs, les corps tombaient les uns après les autres. Le sang rouge était partout, dans l'eau du lac, sur la terre, sur ceux qui se battaient encore... Et sur les cadavres mutilés et anonymes qui s'entassaient sur le terrain...

De la voix, Harry Potter encourageait ses alliés, ils étaient moins nombreux mais plus efficaces que les mangemorts. Peu à peu, les forces s'équilibraient et basculaient en leur faveur.

Mais il y avait déjà tant de morts... Ron avait tué Percy et était tout de suite tombé sous l'avada kedavra de Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait subi la vengeance de Neville Londubas, elle était morte en riant comme la folle qu'elle était. Severus Rogue, après avoir éliminé beaucoup de ses anciens camarades, avait payé pour sa trahison. Voldemort l'avait tué. Et il y avait toujours plus de cadavres sur le terrain, dans le lac, dans la Forêt Interdite...

Au bout de longues heures de combat, il y eut un court répit et tous purent évaluer la situation. Des deux côtés, il ne restait qu'une cinquantaine de soldats entourant leur leader, le préservant pour le duel qui l'opposerait au chef ennemi.

L'elfe en Draco Malfoy paniquait face à la menace qui pesait sur son âme-soeur. Si ça continuait, il serait mort sans lui avoir avoué son amour... Il voulait tellement le courtiser sans que la guerre n'affecte la décision d'Harry... Mais pour cela, il devait se battre jusqu'à la mort de l'assassin de sa mère, de celui qui avait été le maître de son père...

Alors qu'il pensait à partir pour revenir avec des troupes plus fortes, Voldemort se reprit, il devait en finir maintenant avec le satané Potter.

La bataille recommença.

Un hurlement de rage ou de douleur passait encore de temps en temps la gorge sèche des combattants, les bras devenaient lourds et plus lents...

Lorsque Voldemort et Harry Potter se rencontrèrent sur le terrain, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la bataille. Et, à l'écart des autres, le duel fut entamé.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, le Lord avait raillé le Survivant espérant le pousser à la faute, il en aurait ainsi tout de suite fini avec ce duel. Dommage pour lui, en prévision de ça, Harry avait subi un entraînement par Draco et le défunt Severus. Sa résistance aux insultes en tous genres avait considérablement augmenté. Il ne réagissait même plus aux réflexions sur Sirius, son cher parrain.

Les deux ennemis se battaient avec deux baguettes chacun, ayant retenu le "lien" entre leur première baguette au cimetière, à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorts fusaient, destinés à apporter une mort rapide, même Voldemort préférait en finir de suite avec le dernier des Potter plutôt que de prendre le risque de le voir se relever.

Plus loin, il n'y avait plus personne à se battre. Les corps jonchaient le sol, sans vie. Mangemorts et combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix se rejoignaient dans la mort.

Un seul ne semblait pas encore près à mourir, se forçant à se relever à rejoindre son leader, son chef. Ses cheveux blonds collés à son front par la sueur et le sang, il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, cherchant Harry.

Il aperçu les lueurs des sorts près de la Forêt Interdite. Lentement, il se releva et s'approcha, baguette en main. En examinant le duel, il eut un sourire : Harry dominait Voldemort.

Celui-ci était tombé après avoir reçu un sort informulé et avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, le sortilège de la mort le frappa.

Harry vit la frayeur dans les prunelles de son ennemi juste avant qu'il ne reçoive le sort. Il n'avait plus vraiment honte de l'utiliser depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était le seul moyen d'être certain que ses adversaires ne combattent plus jamais. Mais il n'aurait pas un instant pensé à ça...

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Draco et Harry, la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres se brouilla et une fumée noire s'échappa de son corps qui rétrécissait.

La fumée se condensa, formant une sorte de corps où des yeux rouges brillaient de rage. Et dans un hurlement furieux, il disparu.

L'attention de Draco et Harry retomba sur ce qu'il restait de Voldemort : des robes noires et un petit corps inanimé d'enfant.

- Dra... Draco...

La voix tremblante de Harry le tira de sa torpeur. Merlin, son futur compagnon allait culpabiliser d'avoir tué l'enfant ! Il avança jusqu'à lui.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il y a un enfant ?

- ... C'est compliqué, Harry... Hésita le blond.

- Explique-moi ! On a tout le temps que l'on veut maintenant !

Harry regarda, désabusé, les corps ensanglantés, sans un souffle de vie, au loin. Draco suivit son regard. Tant de morts pour découvrir que...

- L'enfant est Voldemort. Mais il a été possédé par un démon. Apparemment, il était trop jeune pour se défendre.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est innocent ? Que j'ai tué un gosse qui n'avait rien à se reprocher ? Et le démon, c'est la fumée noire et les yeux rouges ?

- Oui, Voldemort avait les yeux rouges, ça aurait dû nous mettre sur la piste... Un démon meurt en même temps que son réceptacle, un avada kedavra peut le tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il divise son âme... L'enfant, lui a été "endormi" au début de la possession. Le corps du petit Tom n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté.

- Mais pourquoi Albus ne s'en est pas rendu compte ? Il devait savoir de telles choses !

- Harry... Le démon était puissant, il a dû cacher la couleur rouge jusqu'aux 20 ans du corps qu'il possédait. Comme les démons sont incapables de prendre un corps de plus de 20 ans. Et il a divisé l'âme de Tom pour qu'on ne le tue pas...

- Comment Tom a pu être possédé ?

- Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un a pu lui lancer une malédiction...

Draco s'arrêta de parler quand il s'aperçu que son âme-soeur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il examina son visage, cherchant à savoir à quoi il pensait. Avant, au temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard, il n'y avait rien de plus facile, son visage était comme un livre ouvert, mais depuis la guerre...

- Donc, une personne a maudit un enfant, l'a fait posséder par un démon. Il est devenu un monstre et il y a eu la guerre... Tout nos amis, toutes nos familles sont morts... Si seulement on avait su cela plus tôt...

En soupirant, Harry releva la tête, regarda les nuages noirs, porteurs de pluie qui allaient laver la scène macabre. Et tout bas, si bas que Draco ne l'aurait pas entendu sans ses gènes elfiques, il murmura :

- Si seulement on pouvait réécrire l'Histoire...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revenir pour tout Réécrire**_

Merci pour vos encouragements !

En espérant que la suite est à la hauteur de vos souhaits.

Nakaa, le 22 juillet 2009

_**Chapitre 1**_

Attablé sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, Harry Potter lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Les compte-rendus des procès des mangemorts le désolait. Les gens se vengeaient sur quelques personnes qui n'étaient pas des plus coupables. Il avait espéré que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois la guerre finie... Mais cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple...

Le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire le fit sursauter mais une voix rieuse le rassura :

- A quoi pensez-vous, monsieur le Directeur ?

Parce qu'il était devenu le directeur de Poudlard, le ministre temporaire l'ayant nommé à cette place. "Il nous faut quelqu'un de juste et impartial près de nos enfants. Quelqu'un qui ne restera pas bloqué sur ce qui c'est passé. Tout le monde a compris, il nous faut le Survivant à la tête de Poudlard !" Et ainsi, avec un grand sourire, il l'avait écarté du pouvoir. Avec un tel éloge, il ne pouvait décevoir la foule qui applaudissait la décision de cet hypocrite de ministre.

- Draco... Tu crois que notre monde peut vraiment devenir meilleur ?

Le jeune homme blond s'assit soutenant le regard de son âme-sœur. Dire que malgré la fin du règne de Voldemort, il n'osait pas lui avouer son secret ! Si Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins aimé par le peuple sorcier, maintenant il était adoré. Sur son passage, les sorciers voulaient le toucher, le saluer, le féliciter...

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'égarait, Draco se concentra sur la réponse à donner.

- Tout est possible, Harry. Mais ici, c'est mal parti. Le ministre ne vaut pas mieux que Fudge et les sorciers n'ouvrent toujours pas les yeux... J'ai l'impression que les nôtres sont morts pour...

Il n'osa pas terminer et briser l'espoir de Harry mais celui-ci continua pour lui.

- Pour rien. Le monde sorcier n'a pas évolué. Voldemort n'est plus, mais au rythme où ça va, il y aura bientôt un autre mage noir...

Voyant Harry replonger dans les regrets, Draco se secoua. Il leva le jeune homme et l'entraîna vers une petite porte.

- Viens, allons nous promener. Et discuter de tout cela.

Sans attendre de réponse, il le tira vers Pré-au-Lard. La ville avait été presque détruite pendant la guerre et aujourd'hui, on en voyait encore des traces. Des échafaudages montaient le long des murs, la peinture agressait les narines des passants, des sacs de plâtre s'entassaient sur la chaussée...

Draco et Harry observaient la ville et entrèrent dans un des nouveaux bars. Comme toujours lorsque Harry arrivait quelque part, tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Le maître des lieux se précipita vers le Survivant :

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans ma modeste demeure ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Que voulez-vous ?

Comme il tentait de les amener vers une table où ils seraient à la vue de tous, Harry le stoppa :

- Une table plus discrète serait la bienvenue. Et deux bièreaubeurres, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr Monsieur Potter.

Avec un grand sourire, il parlait fort et toutes les personnes présentes regardaient avec adoration leur Sauveur et une légère suspicion l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce fils de mangemorts... Il avait du profiter de la gentillesse de leur héros. Il faisait semblant d'être bon mais on savait à quoi s'attendre d'un Malfoy.

Assis à une petite table dans le fond du bar, Harry et Draco soupiraient. Pour la tranquillité, c'était raté.

- Tu crois qu'ils se lasseront un jour ? fit Draco avec ironie.

En récompense, il eut un petit sourire de son cher Harry qui fit bondir son cœur.

Bien plus tard, les verres vidés, ils sortirent et se baladèrent dans la ville.

La guerre finie, on aurait pu penser que de bonnes solutions seraient prises, que tout serait fait pour que les erreurs passées ne soient pas répétées... Mais au contraire, elles étaient accentuées. Si avant la guerre, les loup-garous étaient mal-vus et évités, aujourd'hui ils étaient recensés et mis au ban de la société. On parlait même de camps fermés pour loup-garous... Les vampires, qui s'étaient alliés à Voldemort étaient tués quand ils n'avaient pas réussit à fuir d'Angleterre...

Tout en discutant, Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite, plus précisément dans une clairière où un monument aux morts de la Guerre était érigé. Ce fut en silence qu'ils se recueillirent puis s'assirent sur un des bancs. Faisant sursauter Draco, Harry reprit la parole :

- Tu sais, je pense de moins en moins que le résultat de notre victoire sur Voldemort en valait la peine. Bien sûr, il n'y a plus de morts ; mais tout nos amis se sont sacrifiés pour un monde qui ne correspond pas à ce qu'ils attendaient ! Et même Voldemort n'était pas... Enfin, c'était une sorte de victime...

-Où veux-tu en venir, Harry ?

Il l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, le regard toujours fixé sur le monument.

- Je vais chercher un moyen de retourner dans le passé. Je veux réécrire l'Histoire.

- Quoi ?!

- Je veux-

- Je sais, je sais ! le stoppa Draco. Laisse-moi réaliser.

Il avait entendu la phrase de Harry après la dernière bataille, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y songeait encore. Il semblait que le jeune homme réfléchissait à cela depuis longtemps.

Même si son cœur se brisait à la simple idée de se séparer à jamais de son compagnon, il préférait le savoir heureux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher. Je peux faire un rituel pour que tu ailles dans le passé.

- Vraiment ?!

L'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de Harry, et, sous le charme, Draco caressa sa joue.

Elle était si douce... La fine pluie qui s'était mise à tomber l'humidifiait mais ne calmait ni sa chaleur ni sa rougeur... Se rendant tout à coup compte de son geste, Draco enleva sa main, se leva et commença à marcher rapidement vers le château. Il baissa la tête, mortifié de s'être laissé aller.

Toujours assit, Harry le suivit des yeux, sa joue brûlant là où Draco l'avait touché. Il finit par se relever et courir après le blond. Décidant de ne pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, il le questionna sur le rituel dont il avait parlé :

- Quel est ce mystérieux rituel ? Que dois-je savoir dessus ?

- C'est un des secrets des Malfoys, car le rituel ne peut être mené que par un Malfoy. Il n'est utilisable qu'une seule et unique fois.

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il va marcher ? Qu'il ne peut marcher qu'une fois ? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité, et les Malfoys ne veillent pas sur quelque chose qui n'a pas de valeur.

Toujours septique, Harry hocha de la tête. Avec un sourire en coin, Draco continua :

- Ce que savent les Malfoys sur ce rituel, c'est qu'une fois dans le passé, tout ce qui c'est passé entre le moment d'où on est parti et celui où on arrive, est... effacé. On peut aller dans le passé mais il est impossible d'aller dans le futur. Même si ça va mal, où si c'est pire que dans le passé effacé, ce passé devient le présent et on ne peut pas revenir...

- De toute façon je ne voudrais pas revenir ici. Que peut-on amener ? Qu'est-ce que je dois préparer pour le rituel ? Combien de personnes peuvent venir ? Tu viens aussi, dis ?

Souriant face à l'avalanche de questions, Draco ignora la douleur dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne viendrait pas.

- Tu peux apporter à peu près tout ce que tu veux comme argent, mais pour le reste tu dois presque tout trouver une fois arrivé. Deux personnes seulement peuvent venir.

Il devait vraiment s'éloigner de Harry pour reformer son masque de parfait Malfoy. Il allait se séparer de son âme-sœur pour l'éternité... Et volontairement... Ses pensées faisaient vraiment trop mal. Mais la lueur dans les yeux du jeune homme l'empêcha de le faire. En désespoir de cause, il le noya sous un flot de paroles.

- A quelle période veux tu retourner ? Pour que l'on soit sûrs que le rituel marche, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit avant ta naissance. Quand Voldemort était enfant ? Quand tes parents étaient à Poudlard ? Juste avant l'attaque de Godric's Hollow ?

Remarquant le regard intrigué de Harry, il se tenta de se calmer. Il avait vraiment du mal à cacher quoi que ce soit à son âme-sœur.

- ... Je voudrais aller au moment où ma famille était à Poudlard... Tu viens aussi Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton des mots était lourd de sens. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il saurait quoi. D'ailleurs le visage hésitant et inquiet de Draco en était la meilleure preuve.

- C'est que... Je...

- Que me caches-tu, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Quel est le problème ?

- Je...

- Pas de mensonge. Dis-moi la vérité.

Le perçant regard vert fixé sur lui, il ne se sentait absolument pas capable de lui cacher que...

- Le rituel nécessite le sang d'un elfe en grande quantité... Il entraîne la mort.

- On ne va pas tuer quelqu'un ! Interrompit Harry qui sentit son espoir s'effriter.

- Harry... Je suis un elfe. Je peux le faire.

S'il n'était pas autant enfermé dans sa douleur de perdre son aimé même sans réciprocité, Draco aurait pu rire d'un Harry Potter bouche bée.

Draco... Mourir ? Non ! Pas lui ! Il préférait accepter de vivre dans ce monde pourrit ! Il avait fini par admettre qu'il l'aimait alors non ! Il avait perdu tant de personnes : ses parents, ses oncles, ses amis, ses mentors... Il n'allait pas accepter voire encourager la mort de son amour même pour une bonne raison.

- Non, Draco ! Non. Il y a déjà eut trop de morts. Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre.

- Il le faut Harry. Tu pourras empêcher toutes ces morts justement. On aura une meilleure vie.

- Non. Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Le cœur de Draco allait lâcher avant l'heure à cette vitesse ! Il devait se retenir de serrer Harry dans ces bras, de le recouvrir de baisers et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien... Il devenait vraiment Poufsouffle avec ces gênes elfiques !

- Et puis... Draco ? les elfes ne sont pas sensés avoir une sorte d'âme-sœur ? Un compagnon à vie ?

- Oui, en effet...

C'était le moment ? Allait-il lui avouer son amour ? Comment réagirait-il ?

- Je... Harry, tu es mon compagnon.

Il encra son regard dans les yeux écarquillés du brun. Un Malfoy ne se détourne pas. Il est fort.

Ce fut avec surprise qu'il observa une rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

La petite voix associée au visage rougissant transformait cet homme qui était un héros de guerre. L'espoir battait plus vite, plus fort dans le cœur de l'elfe. N'osant briser la magie du moment, il murmura :

- Oui Harry. Je t'aime. Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux faire le rituel. Tu peux réécrire l'Histoire.

Doucement, le silence tomba. Même si Draco avait l'impression que l'on pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner à des kilomètres à la ronde, seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres était audible. Les yeux dans les yeux, Draco attendait sa sentence mais des cris et des rires les dérangèrent.

Courant sous la pluie, des élèves allaient à la serre, pour leur cours de botanique.

- On se voit plus tard Draco ? Je crois qu'on a besoin de réfléchir un peu.

- Oui... A tout à l'heure, Harry...

La déception faisait comme une aura autour de lui et cela fit fléchir le jeune homme brun. Attrapant la main du blond, il le traina jusqu'à son bureau, en passant par tellement de passages secrets qu'ils ne croisèrent plus aucun élèves. Tout en poussant Draco dans un siège, Harry demanda à la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de la bloquer à tout le monde.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il, une fois lui même installé.

La question était brusque mais Draco savait de quoi il parlait.

- ... Un peu après mon arrivée dans l'Ordre. Pendant une bataille, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Et je ne supportais pas que quelqu'un te tou... t'approche.

- Je croyais que les elfes s'appropriaient totalement leur compagnon une fois identifié ?

- Si l'elfe est assez proche de son compagnon, il peut vivre quelques années sans le réclamer. Sauf s'il se met en couple avec un autre, dans ce cas, il le réclame.

Les paroles de l'elfe résonnèrent dans la tête du brun mais il valait mieux revenir à quelque chose de plus calme pour sa survie mentale. Il changea radicalement de sujet.

- Je ne peux pas accepter un mort de plus même s'il est volontaire.

- Tu pourrais sauver énormément de monde en allant dans le passé. Tu sauveras mon futur moi plus tard. Modéra Draco.

Les yeux verts fixés dans ceux bleus clair de son interlocuteur, Harry prit une petite respiration.

- C'est hors de question. Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier. Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de passer outre la mort d'un elfe, on ne le fera pas... Si tu le pouvais, tu viendrais dans le passé ?

- Bien sûr ! Pouvoir sauver ma famille, empêcher Severus de devenir mangemort...

Les yeux dans le vague, quelques secondes de silences passèrent avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole :

- Explique-moi exactement pourquoi le rituel à besoin d'une mort.

- La mort n'est pas une nécessité. Il faut tellement de sang frais d'un unique elfe qu'il ne peut survivre. On ne peut pas mettre de sort de régénération sanguine ni prendre de potion car ça trouble le sang.

- Il suffit donc de trouver un moyen pour que ton sang se régénère assez vite pour que tu ne meurs pas, sans que ça "trouble" ton sang... Résuma un Harry pensif.

- Un tel moyen n'existe pas Harry.

- ... Peut-être que si.

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de l'elfe qui ne vit pas l'incertitude mêlée d'excitation dans les yeux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Tu as remarqué que je passe moins de temps que ce que je devrais quand je vais à l'infirmerie, non ?

- Oui en effet. Mais c'est parce que ta magie est très puissante et qu'elle aide à ta guérison.

- Entre autre. Mais c'est aussi grâce à la magie des Potters. Touts les Potters voient leur sang se régénérer très vite. Donc...

- Attends, attends ! Lança un Draco fébrile. Tu ne veux qu'en même pas dire que...

- Si. Si on se marie, tu deviendras un Potter et notre magie s'appliquera à toi aussi.

- Je... Je... Balbutia Draco avant de sentir sa surprise se transformer en colère. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un arrangement entre marchands ! Je veux de l'amour !

Dans sa fureur, l'elfe s'était levé et menaçait de son doigt Harry. C'était une réaction totalement anti-Malfoy lui disait une partie éloignée de son esprit.

- Draco, ce n'est pas sans amour. Regarde, tu m'aimes, et je...

- Oui ? Fit un Draco très intéressé en se rapprochant de l'homme toujours assit qui semblait tenter de se fondre dans le siège.

- Je... Tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.

- Plus précisément... Chuchota Draco en s'asseyant sur les genoux du brun.

- Je t'aime, aussi... Murmura celui-ci.

Même s'il s'y attendait, Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant toute la conversation. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son âme-sœur qui enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. Le moment était parfait, idéal. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter...

Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et Draco sortit à grand peine de sa transe. Sa tête toujours sur l'épaule de Harry, ses bras autour de son cou, il demanda :

- Tu es sûr que cette magie ne bloquera pas le rituel ? Et que ce serra suffisant pour que je ne meurs pas ?

- Je pense, oui, mais il faut que tu m'en dises plus sur ce rituel pour que j'en sois certain. Mais avant...

Il releva l'elfe attaché à son cou pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, m'accorderez-vous votre main ? Demanda un Harry Potter souriant aux joues rouges.

La stupéfaction finit par laisser place à la joie en Draco. Il se jeta dans les bras du brun.

- Oui, oui ouiouioui !

Soudainement timide, il regarda Harry qui se releva pour frôler ses lèvres. Avant qu'ils ne cèdent à l'impatience et se lancent dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, un Albus Dumbledore malicieux prit la parole depuis sa peinture :

- Toutes mes félicitations, jeunes gens ! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur !

Harry eut à peine le temps de le remercier que tous les portaits lancèrent leurs voeux. Ils ne se turent que lorsque la sonnerie du repas se fit entendre.

Draco et Harry se préparèrent rapidement pour être présentables devant les élèves. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien annoncer pour que la presse et les fans ne troublent pas leurs préparatifs de départ. Les sorciers trouvaient toujours moyens de donner leur avis sur les moindres gestes du Survivant alors pour un évènement aussi important que son mariage...

La Grande Salle paraissait vide par rapport au souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de leur scolarité. C'était une preuve irréfutable de la mortalité plus qu'importante pendant la guerre. Les professeurs saluèrent les nouveaux arrivants et des hiboux débarquèrent bruyamment dans la salle. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Le courrier était distribué le matin pas à midi !

Harry attrapa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et son humeur s'assombrit dès qu'il lut le titre de cette édition spéciale.

_CREATION DE CAMPS SPECIALISES POUR CREATURES MAGIQUES !_

_Ce matin, le porte-parole du ministère a annoncé la création de plusieurs camps pour les vélanes, les loups-garous et les nymphes. De telles mesures sont-elles nécessaires ? N'y a-t'il pas d'autres moyens d'assurer la protection de la population sorcière ?_

_"Non," a déclaré le porte-parole, "Ces créatures ont prouvé pendant la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui qu'elles étaient maléfiques. Ces camps ne sont que la conséquence de leurs actes."_

_Pourtant les vélanes sont réputées pour ne pas pouvoir s'opposer à leur compagnon, elles ont donc pu se touner vers les Ténèbres sans pouvoir protester mais sans que ce soit dans leurs convictions. Mais là aussi, le Ministère répond :_

_"Même si elles ne le voulaient pas, on remarque que la majorité des vélanes était des mangemorts comme leur compagnon. C'est une preuve de leur malvaillance. Leur place n'est pas dans la société sorcière."_

_Les loup-garous sont connus pour leur goût pour la chair humaine. Personne ne peut contester que leur place est dans des camps, enfermés loin de nos enfants._

_La population réagit favorablement à ces mesures et se dit rassurée._

_"Pendant la guerre, Fenrir Greyback a tué énormément de personnes. Pourtant, il parait que avant il était un homme bon. Mais les loups-garous ne se contrôlent pas. Ce sont des bêtes qu'ils faut enfermer !" Tels sont les mots d'un auror interrogé par nos soins._

_"Que se soit par amour ou non, les vélanes et les nymphes ont accepté de bleser et de tuer pour leur âme-soeur. Je soigne encore des personnes qui ont survécu à ces massacres mais elles ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Les dangers que l'on court en acceptant ces créatures sont énormes, la population sorcière doit être protégée de ces monstres !" Ce médicomage fut approuvé par ces collègues qui approuvent l'action du Ministre de la Magie._

_Le recensement des créatures magiques à donc commencé et les camps se remplissent progressivement. Les âmes-soeurs qui le désirent, sont autorisées à y aller avec leur compagnon. On ne sait pas encore s'ils auront le droit d'en sortir._

_Vous pouvez dormir tranquilles, ce soir aucun loup-garou ne circulera en liberté et ne blessera vos enfants !_

_Rita Skeeter_

Dire que Harry était en colère était une grosse sous-estimation, pensa Draco en observant l'aura de son fiancé. S'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce pour se décider à aller dans le passé, le Ministre venait de le donner. Et les visages réjouis des élèves face à cette "protection" avaient une saveur très amère. Le monde magique allait beaucoup plus mal que l'elfe et son âme-soeur le croyaient.

Plus rien n'arrêterait Harry Potter. Il changerait ce foutu monde.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revenir pour tout Réécrire**_

Bonjour !

Désolée pour l'attente !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Nakaa, le 27 septembre 2009

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain de la parution de l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry et Draco se réunirent dans le bureau du Directeur. Ayant pris la décision d'aller dans le passé, il s'agissait maintenant d'en comprendre toutes les implications pour être correctement préparé. Assis, ils se regardaient. Qui allait rompre le silence pesant ? Harry, en gentil héros se dévoua :

- ... Alors... On peut aller dans le passé grâce à un rituel, tu es un elfe, tu m'aimes et on va se marier.

Draco regarda, très amusé, son compagnon se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Oui, on va aller dans le passé, on va se marier et il faut se préparer. A quelle année veux-tu retourner ?

- Je pensais à la septième année de mes parents et de ton père. En 1977, donc.

Harry était reconnaissant à Draco de le calmer et de lui permettre ainsi de mieux réfléchir. Celui-ci parut un peu gêné :

- C'est embêtant si on va plutôt en 1976 ? Le rituel sera plus facile si le nombre d'années est rond.

- Trente ans dans le passé ? Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Comment se passera l'arrivée ? On arrivera où ? Dans quel endroit et quand exactement ?

- On arrive à l'endroit exact où à lieu le rituel mais dans le passé. Mettons que nous partons dans deux semaines, ce qui nous laisse quinze jours pour tout préparer, nous arriverons alors le 15 mai 1976.

- ... D'accord. Faisons une liste de ce que nous devons faire durant ces quinze jours. D'abord, le mariage. Ensuite réunir de l'argent, c'est quasiment tout ce que l'on peut apporter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, après tu dois tout trouver sur place. Tu peux amener d'autres choses mais elles doivent toutes tenir dans un coffre spécialement conçu pour le rituel. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera là-bas ? Mis à part transformer le futur ?

En le voyant plonger dans un abîme de réflexion, Draco eut l'impression d'assister aux réunions juste avant la bataille. Harry faisait vraiment penser à un chef de guerre en campagne.

- Vous pourriez être professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En 1976, Albus n'avait pas trouvé de professeur. La malédiction était déjà la rumeur que vous avez connue. Albus et les autres professeurs avaient plus ou moins assuré les cours.

C'était quelqu'un de totalement inattendu qui avait pris la parole : Phinéas Nigellus, le portrait d'un ancêtre des Blacks. Stupéfaits, Harry et Draco le regardèrent.

- Vous semblez surpris que je ne m'oppose pas à votre projet, jeunes gens ?

Un hochement de tête lui tient lieu de réponse.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre. Les Blacks ont aujourd'hui disparu. Il ne reste rien de ce qui était ma noble et fière famille. Mais si vous retournez dans le passé, vous voudrez sauver votre parrain, Potter, et peut-être même Régulus. Les Blacks auront un avenir.

Cette réponse rationnelle les rassura,, personne n'avait changé la personnalité de Phinéas le râleur. Et grâce à lui, un problème était désormais réglé.

- En tant qu'elfe, j'ai des affinités avec la médecine. Je peux aider à l'infirmerie, ou être professeur de magie guérisseuse. Au pire je ferais médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Mais on a pas de diplôme. Je ne vois pas comment expliquer que si, si, on a de l'expérience, pour preuve, on a fait la guerre dans le futur ! On va se retrouver vite fait dans un asile !

- On peut falsifier des diplômes, non ? Dans le coffre dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure, on peut mettre quoi ?

- A peu près tout ce que l'on veut. Mais on ne peut rien réduire, les enchantements du coffre ne doivent pas être perturbés par d'autres sortilèges. Comment veux-tu falsifier de tels documents ?

- Être le directeur de Poudlard a quelques avantages, mon cher. Fit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Alors Albus ? Quel tiroir déjà ?

Le portrait de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche semblait secoué par des rires retenus. Le dernier tiroir du bureau fut désigné et derrière un faux fond, ils découvrirent une liasse de diplômes non-attribués. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se mettre au travail.

- Alors pour toi, un diplôme en enseignement spécialisation en DCFM. Pour moi, un en médicomagie. Au fait, Professeur Dumbledore comment être sûrs que votre vous jeune ne remarquera rien ?

- Albus, Draco, appelez moi Albus. C'est très simple, en janvier 1976, le bureau des archives des diplômes a brûlé. C'est là-bas qu'était enregistré le nom de tous les diplômés. On ne pourra pas prouver que les vôtres sont des faux. De plus, les examinateurs qui délivraient les diplômes sont soit morts, soit à Sainte Mangouste. Personne ne pourra donc vérifier la validité des diplômes ou les contester. En plus, il y a un sortilège pour différencier les vrais des faux, mais ceux que vous tenez dans vos mains sont des vrais mais sans nom, c'est tout.

- Je vois. Mais je me demande pourquoi vous avez de tels documents.

- En temps de guerre, tout peut être utile ! Et il est bien pratique de-

Il fut coupé par des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. D'un geste, Harry fit signe à Draco de tout cacher, et il ouvrit la porte.

- Et bien , monsieur Rusard, que ce passe-t'il ? Pourquoi courrez-vous ?

- Monsieur le directeur, souffla le concierge, monsieur le ministre veut vous parler ! Il est arrivé à Poudlard !

- Scrimgeour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Enfin... Bien, on va l'accueillir. Merci de votre rapidité monsieur Rusard.

Le concierge repartit traquer des élèves et Harry se tourna vers l'elfe. A eux deux, il eurent vite fait de tout ranger, rien de suspect n'était visible. Ils s'assirent tranquillement, Harry derrière son bureau et Draco sur le côté. Celui-ci se préparait à admirer le spectacle. Quoique le ministre soit venu faire, Harry allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié les dérives de Scrimgeour pas plus que l'article de la Gazette.

- Mon cher Harry ! Comment allez-vous ?

Avec un enthousiasme forcé, le ministre temporaire, fermement attaché à son poste, entra dans le bureau.

- Monsieur.

Sobrement et presque sans politesse, Harry lui serra la main par-dessus le bureau. Le ministre ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'assit avec son assistant, sans prêter la moindre attention au jeune Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils, le manque de savoir-vivre de Scrimgeour l'irritait et le révoltait. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour régler ce problème. Draco et lui avait besoin de temps et surtout de personne pour se mettre dans leurs pattes et faire capoter leur entreprise.

- Rufus, Harry, Rufus ! Pas de manières entre nous, voyons !

L'hypocrisie suintait de cet homme à tel point que Harry devait se retenir de grimacer de dégoût.

- Je suis venu vous entretenir d'un sujet de la plus haute importance, qui ne souffre pas les oreilles indiscrètes. Dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais au jeune blond présent.

- Je vous écoute, répliqua Harry avec un sourire style "j'ai compris ce que vous sous-entendez et je m'en contre-fiche".

Prudent, Rufus Scrimgeour ne poussa pas plus loin sa chance, mais son jeune assistant n'avait pas la sagesse des vieux politiciens :

- Mais voyons ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce sale mangemort ici ! Il-

Il aurait sans doute continué à vociférer si le regard mauvais du ministre et du Survivant ne l'avait pas cloué sur place. Pour empêcher Harry de prendre la parole, Rufus se lança :

- Ce sujet est important car il touche à la plus haute autorité de la communauté sorcière. Le ministre.

- Tiens donc. Les nouvelles élections sont prévues pour dans deux mois, non ? Étant donné que vous n'êtes que le ministre temporaire.

Blanc, rouge.. Draco observait avec attention le visage de Scrimgeour qui passait par toutes les couleurs après la réplique de son... fiancé. Mince, maintenant il se sentait rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Et un Malfoy ne rougit pas !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, reprit Scrimgeour plus ou moins calmement. mais vous comprenez bien que l'on ne peut laisser au futur ministre un monde en pleine reconstruction. Il vaudrait mieux attendre que tout soit totalement fini. Nous devons donc repousser les élections.

Draco et Harry restèrent stupéfaits, ils étaient en direct de la naissance d'un nouveau ministre près à tout pour garder son poste. Le vainqueur de Voldemort finit par sortir de sa torpeur :

- En quoi un ministre choisi par la population serait incapable de s'occuper de la reconstruction de la communauté ?!

- Voyons, Harry, je ne cherche qu'à aider !

- Non, Scrimgeour. Tout ce que vous chercher, c'est le pouvoir et comment rester ministre. Et pour cela vous vous en prenez à des innocents en prétendant protéger les sorciers ! La guerre ne vous a rien appris ?

- Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi !

La colère obscurcissait l'esprit du ministre et dans sa folie, il pointait sa baguette sur le plus puissant sorcier du monde actuel. La réaction du jeune Potter ne se fit pas attendre. Un experlliarmus informulé propulsa Scrimgeour dans son siège tandis que sa baguette volait dans la paume du Survivant. Majestueux, Harry jeta la baguette sur l'homme sonné :

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, Scrimgeour. Je ne vous soutiendrais pas dans votre quête de pouvoir. Je vous méprise pour ce que vous faites et pour la haine que vous créez. Les créatures magiques ont encore plus de raisons de se révolter après les lois que vous faites passer ! Partez maintenant, avant que je ne me contienne plus !

Rufus n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et il se releva en se drapant dans sa dignité froissée. Son assistant s'était précipité hors du bureau, terrifié par l'éclat de magie du sorcier le plus admiré de la communauté sorcière. Lui s'avança aussi fièrement qu'il en était capable jusqu'à la porte, avant de se retourner pour lâcher quelques mots :

- Vous me soutiendrez, Potter. Votre cher ami Malfoy est un descendant des elfes, non ? Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il soit enfermé avec les autres créatures magiques ?

- Vous ne pouvez faire une telle chose ! Intervint Draco, énervé par l'arrogance de cette caricature d'humain et oubliant tout de l'impassibilité légendaire des Malfoys.

- Croyez-vous ? Tous les sorciers sont persuadés que vous manipulez le Survivant ! Ils me demanderont de vous mettre là où vous le méritez ! Criât-il avant de se tourner vers Harry. A moins que vous n'annonciez à la population que je dois rester ministre. Je vous laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Si mardi dix vous ne faites rien...

- Sortez !

En même temps que le cri, une vague de magie pure déferla dans la pièce et le ministre s'échappa juste avant que la porte ne soit claquée avec violence. Il rejoignit son assistant et ils sortirent presque en courant de Poudlard.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Harry reprit contenance après avoir copieusement injurié ce crétin qui devait être apparenté à l'autre idiot d'ancien ministre, Fudge. Pendant ce temps, Draco réfléchissait. Il pensait que plus personne ne savait que les Malfoys avaient des liens avec les elfes, mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Lorsque enfin Harry se rassit, il était calmé.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- ... On ne change rien. Scrimgeour a eu la gentillesse de nous laisser un délai de dix jours, nous serons partis à ce moment-là. Ça ne pose pas de problème d'avancer le départ ?

Draco marqua son accord. Il voyait mal Scrimgeour les poursuivre à travers le temps pour que le Survivant le fasse devenir ministre de la Magie à vie. Quoiqu'il serait bien capable de leur lancer une malédiction et...

- Draco ? Tu m'écoute ?

- Heu... Oui, oui. Je me suis juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Donc. On a nos diplômes, on doit se marier, chercher de l'argent à Gringotts et changer notre physique.

- Et prévoir ce que l'on veut prendre en plus. Je voudrais emmener la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et la carte des maraudeurs. Peut-être nos balais. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas emmener ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais les balais n'entreront pas dans le coffre. Mais pourquoi tu voudrais les apporter ?

- Dans le passé, ils auraient pu être utiles pour des missions. Comme personne ne s'attendrait à voir des balais aussi rapides et puissants, on aurait pu surprendre notre cher Voldemort.

Draco resta pensif un instant, il était en train de réaliser qu'il avait accepter de suivre et d'aider Harry dans sa folle entreprise mais sans savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Mis à part "changer le futur", ce qui était plutôt vague.

- Je sais que tu veux tout changer, mais comment vas-tu faire ? Quel est ton but, Harry ? Tu veux entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? Mettre nos connaissances au service de Dumbledore ?

- ... Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de me remettre sous ses ordres. Ne vous en déplaise, Albus, fit-il en se tournant vers le portrait attentif à la conversation. Mais je n'aime toujours pas la manière dont vous avez influencé ma vie. je veux être libre de choisir. En fait, je pense à créer un autre groupe de défense contre les mangemorts. Comme je ne partage pas vraiment les idées que prônent l'Ordre...

- Je comprends Harry. Je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait ne te plait pas mais je pensais qu'au bien commun.

- Quitte à sacrifier un enfant, railla l'héritier des Malfoys, même s'il s'était joint à son Ordre, il ne l'aimait pas. Un autre groupe, Harry ? Tu veux faire de la concurrence à Dumbledore ? reprit-il.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le but, sourit l'élu. J'ai une autre vision du monde que l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Voldemort mais je reconnais qu'il défendait certaines choses qui avaient de l'intérêt. Et il y a d'autres choses qui ne me plaisent pas dans ce que dissent les deux groupes, mais d'autres me conviennent.

- On en reparlera plus tard. Juste une question : tu veux faire de la politique ?

- ... Peut-être. C'est un moyen pour changer le monde. L'Ordre du Phénix et les mangemorts sont des extrêmes. Je veux créer une demi-mesure.

Le silence prit place dans le bureau après que Harry eut parlé. Les portraits des anciens directeurs et Draco le regardaient, attendant qu'il expose sa vision du monde, qu'il en dise plus sur ses idéaux. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, le blond reprit la parole :

- Bien, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Personnellement, j'ai été élevé dans les traditions des Sangs Purs et même si je sais que certaines sont mauvaises, elles n'existent pas pour rien. Je n'aime toujours pas vraiment les moldus et ne les aimerait peut-être jamais mais je les accepte. J'ai connu des mangemorts qui ne partageaient pas les idées trop tranchées de Voldemort mais comme de l'autre côté il n'y a que le vieux fou citronné et des personnes fans de moldus...

La discussion aurait pu encore se poursuivre pendant des heures, mais Harry coupa Dumbledore dans sa protestation. Il voulait voir le projet avancer et ils n'avaient plus que dix jours pour le mener à bien.

- On revient à la case départ, s'il vous plait ?

Le portrait et Draco se concentrèrent sur Harry, il y avait en effet plus intéressant que leur dispute. Réfléchissant un instant, le Survivant reprit :

- Demain je ne pourrait rien faire, je dois aller au ministère et participer à je ne sais quelle réunion. Je propose que l'on se marie donc après-demain. Je peux préparer la cérémonie tout à l'heure et après notre mariage, on ira à la banque. Comme ça on aura une marge pour se rappeler de tout se dont on a besoin pour notre voyage.

- C'est vraiment pas romantique tout ça. Lâcha Draco avant de reprendre un visage stoïque.

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte, prêt à s'enfuir. Un Malfoy ne pleurniche pas parce que son mariage est planifié comme une partition de musique !

- Très bien, je vais m'occuper de mes affaires.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui l'enlaça. Il sentait son torse musclé dans son dos et ses bras qui serraient fort autour de son ventre...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on rattrapera le manque de romantisme plus tard... Susurra-t'il en soufflant sur l'oreille sensible du blond.

Draco s'échappa sans savoir comment et dévala les marches de l'escalier, se précipitant dans ses appartements. Il se dirigea ensuite, plus calmement, vers la salle de bain pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. En voyant le rouge qui lui colorait les joues, il se maudit : tout ça c'était la faute des gênes elfiques ! Il perdait tout ses moyens, ses ancêtres Malfoys devaient être horrifiés se son comportement !

Resté dans le bureau, Harry ricana, Draco était tellement divertissant ! S'il avait sut cela à son entrée à Poudlard...

Il prit une cape noire qui trainait sur une chaise oubliée et sortit du collège. Il avait son mariage à organiser !

¤*¤*¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Draco se demanda pourquoi un tambour battait dans sa chambre à une heure aussi incroyable du matin... Il était 9 heure par Merlin ! On ne réveille pas les bonnes gens à des heures pareilles !

Il finit par comprendre que c'était quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte et après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, il alla ouvrir prêt à maudire l'inconscient.

L'inconscient en question se révéla être une inconsciente et avant même que Draco ait pu dire un mot, elle déclencha les hostilités :

- Et bien on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très pressé vous ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons que quelques heures pour vous trouver une tenue de mariage !

- Hein ? Quoi ?... Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous ! Et qui êtes-vous et pourquoi entrez-vous comme ça chez les gens ?

La jeune femme brune le fusilla de ses yeux bleus et s'assit sur un des fauteuil en sortant une quantité incroyable de magazines sur le mariage de ses poches.

- Je suis Amanda Micman. Harry vous a parlé de moi ? Non ? Et bien il m'a demandé de vous aider à vous préparer pour le mariage. Bien, alors vous allez regarder les robes et me dire celles qui vous plaise et on ira les essayer.

Draco prit un temps pour tout comprendre et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé à une tenue de mariage. Cette fille disait être une amie de Harry et il voulait bien la croire, son fiancé n'aurait parlé de leur projet de couple qu'à quelqu'un de confiance. Il s'excusa pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il revient, la jeune fille le plongea dans les magazines et ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à comparer les tissus, les décorations, les bagues...

Quand Amanda lui demanda qui serait son témoin pour le mariage, Draco se dit qu'il avait vraiment oublié plein de choses. Et la question mettait en avant la mort de ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne voyait personne à qui demander d'assister à son union avec celui qu'il aimait.

Amanda étant le témoin de Harry, elle proposa son mari pour être celui de Draco. Il accepta avec soulagement.

La nuit tombait quand Amanda estima que tout était bien fini. Ils mangèrent ensemble et elle lui annonça que son mari viendrait le chercher pour le préparer à huit heure le lendemain avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Une bonne nuit !

Quelle blague ! Comment voulait-elle qu'il réussisse à dormir ! Il n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée et dans quelques heures, ils seraient mariés ! Ils vivraient ensemble et changeraient le monde ! Et...

Il eut juste le temps de se dire que Amanda avait ajouté de la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve dans son thé avant de rejoindre Morphée.

¤*¤*¤

Le mercredi 4 mai 2006, Harry Potter sortit rapidement de son lit, il était plus fébrile encore qu'avant une bataille contre les mangemorts. Le stress lui nouait l'estomac et se ne fut pas la vue de sa tenue de mariage -splendide- qui le calma. Il resta sous la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude décrispe ses muscles.

Il mit un boxer et sortit de la salle de bain pour se rendre compte que son amie Amanda Micman était entrée. Après les salutations, elle l'aida à enfiler la robe bleu vert et argentée qu'il avait choisie.

La présence de son amie lui mettait du baume sur le cœur mais ne l'empêchait pas de regretter l'absence de tout ses autres amis morts.

Amanda ne lui permit de sortir que lorsqu'elle l'estima parfait et ils déployèrent tout un éventail de ruses pour éviter les élèves et les professeurs. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer pourquoi le Survivant se baladait en tenue de mariage dans Poudlard.

Arrivés aux grilles, ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant une petite construction en pierre où attendait un vieux sorcier.

- Bonjour, monsieur Potter. Votre fiancé ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Puis-je voir la bague que vous lui avez choisie ?

- Bien sûr, la voici.

Sa voix était enrouée et Amanda le regarda avec un petit air moqueur mais ne fit aucune remarque pour ne pas perturber plus le pauvre petit Harry. Ils observèrent le sorcier en train de bénir la bague, demandant le bonheur pour son futur porteur lorsque deux autres hommes apparurent.

Sur les nerfs, Harry tira sa baguette, réflexe qui lui valut une remarque sarcastique de son fiancé :

- Et bien Potter, on ne se maitrise pas ? Un peu de calme nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts !

Harry oublia tout de son entrainement avec le professeur Rogue et tenta de se jeter sur Malfoy pour lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais le mari d'Amanda, Romain le retient :

- Allons, allons, messieurs ! Calmez-vous ! C'est votre mariage aujourd'hui !

Au mot "mariage", les deux fiancés revinrent à la raison et rougirent de leur comportement. Amanda et Romain se lancèrent un regard disant clairement que ce mariage commençait bien !

Calmé, Harry prit le temps d'examiner son promis. Dans une robe bleu vert, lui aussi, il était gracieux et on percevait son éducation d'aristocrate dans son maintien.

Le vieux sorcier les fit entrer dans la bâtisse. Constituée d'une seule et grande pièce, la lumière entrant par de petites ouvertures, l'endroit respirait la magie.

- Où est-on, Harry ? Chuchota le blond.

- C'est ici que les mariages des Potters ont lieu. Du moins pur la partie du rituel qui donne la magie des Potters. Mais nous on va le faire entièrement ici.

Suivant les instruction du vieux sorcier, les quatre jeunes gens se placèrent à différents endroits de la pièce. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences et le sorcier se mit à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensives. Des traits de couleurs entourèrent les sorciers dessinant des formes étranges sur le sol puis le silence revient mais les traits restèrent.

- Nous sommes ici pour réunir dans le mariage Harry James Potter, seigneur des Potters et des Blacks et Draco Lucius Malfoy, seigneur des Malfoys. Amanda Micman et Romain Micman sont témoins de leur volonté et de leur amour.

Le vieux sorcier paru dubitatif et douter de ses propres paroles, se souvenant sans doute de la scène de leur arrivée. Mais il vit le rapide sourire que se lancèrent les fiancés et il se rassura.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Draco ne lâchait pas du regard l'homme qui serait dans quelques minutes son mari. Il s'était déconnecté de la réalité et fut donc surpris quand le vieux sorcier se remit à marmonner.

Les blasons des familles dont ils étaient les héritiers apparurent sur leur robe. Le serpent argenté des Malfoys se plaça au niveau de son cœur car il en était l'héritier par le sang. Draco observa le lion flamboyant des Potters sur le cœur de Harry et l'aigle noir aux yeux bleus des Blacks sur l'autre côté de son torse. Il se rappela que son "cousin" Sirius Black avait nommé son filleul comme étant le seul héritier de sa famille. Tout les biens de l'ancienne puissante famille sang pure était entre les mains du fils d'une née-de-moldus à l'horreur du portrait de la mère de Sirius.

- Harry James Potter, seigneur par le sang de la noble et ancienne famille des Potters, seigneur par le titre de la noble et ancienne famille des Blacks, jurez-vous de chérir, d'aimer, de soutenir, de protéger Draco Malfoy tout au long de votre vie s'il devient votre époux ?

- Je le jure.

L'attention de tous se porta ensuite sur Draco et le vieux sorcier reprit :

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, seigneur par le sang de la noble et ancienne famille des Malfoys, jurez-vous de chérir, d'aimer, de soutenir, de protéger Harry Potter tout au long de votre vie s'il devient votre époux ?

- Je le jure.

La voix ferme et assurée du jeune blond fit sourire Harry. Il pensa à la partie elfique de Draco qui devait exulter de se lier par le mariage à son compagnon à vie, mais il savait que Draco ne laisserait pas sa voix trembler devant des spectateurs.

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers les témoins :

- Amanda et Romain Micman, attestez-vous de l'amour, du respect que se portent Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

- Nous l'attestons.

- Attestez-vous de la liberté des fiancés de refuser le lien du mariage ?

- Nous l'attestons.

Toute l'attention se reporta sur les principaux concernés par la cérémonie.

- Harry Potter, prenez-vous pour époux Draco Malfoy ? Lui donnerez-vous votre nom ?

Harry se détourna du vieux sorcier pour regarder le visage de Draco, qui ne pouvait cacher son espoir. La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

- Oui. Oui, je le prend pour époux et lui donne mon nom.

Le sourire de l'elfe illumina la pièce et fit contagieusement sourire les autres personnes présentes. Harry préféra ne pas penser à combien la scène était poufsouffle, mais l'air moqueur d'Amanda lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Draco Malfoy, prenez-vous pour époux Harry Potter ? Lui donnerez-vous votre nom ?

L'elfe en Draco bondit, enfin, enfin ! Il allait être lié à son compagnon !

-Oui, je le prend pour époux et lui donne mon nom.

Harry frissonna au son de la voix claire et assurée de son... époux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que le vieux sorcier recommençait à chanter accompagné par les Micmans. Les rayons de couleurs entourèrent les nouveaux époux alors que le blason des Potters et des Blacks apparaissait dans le dos de Draco, le désignant comme l'héritier de ces deux prestigieuses maisons. Le blason des Malfoys pris place dans le dos de Harry, le serpent semblant s'installer à son aise.

- Draco et Harry Potter-Malfoy, vous êtes désormais liés par le mariage. Vous pouvez-vous embrasser !

Rien ne semblait exister en dehors de la personne aimée pour les deux jeunes hommes. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'emboitent.

Draco, légèrement plus petit que son compagnon, releva la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Pendant un instant, le temps s'arrêta. Puis, l'elfe se jeta sur les lèvres de Harry. Il était à lui ! C'était son compagnon pour toujours ! Ils s'embrassèrent et oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Avec un sourire amusé et ému, les Micmans sortirent du bâtiment en pierre et transplnèrent chez eux. Leur rôle dans ce mariage était fini. Mais ils se demandèrent comment les sorciers prendraient la nouvelle du mariage entre leur héros et celui qu'ils considéraient comme un mangemort. Sans aucun doute, ce serait divertissant !

Resté avec les mariés, le vieux sorcier prit les bagues et s'approcha d'eux. Harry et Draco réussirent à se séparer, les joues et les lèvres rougies, le souffle rapide, les yeux brillants. Sous le sourire légèrement moqueur du vieux sorcier, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- En témoignage de votre amour, portez la bague de votre époux.

Harry attrapa la bague qu'il avait choisie pour Draco et la main gauche du jeune homme. Il passa la bague au doigt de son aimé et embrassa la paume de sa main, le faisant rougir. Draco s'était plaint du manque de romantisme de leur mariage ? Il allait lui faire changer d'avis !

A son tour, Draco prit la bague qu'il avait choisie, une petite émeraude incrustée dans un anneau en argent. il attrapa la main de son compagnon, refusant de penser à se que cette main allait faire plus tard et glissa la bague à son doigt.

Le vieux sorcier psalmodia une dernière fois et les bagues brillèrent. Dans les dossiers du ministère, la notification d'un nouveau mariage apparut. Ayant finit ce qu'il avait à faire, le vieux sorcier partit.

Seuls dans la pièce où avait eu lieu leur mariage, Harry attira son elfe contre lui et l'embrassa. Il était déjà accro à ses lèvres ! Il fini par le relâcher et l'entraina vers une petite porte que le blond n'avait pas remarquée.

Draco sentit son visage chauffer et rougir, il savait ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte...

A suivre...


End file.
